Cinta & Obsesi
by Die ara
Summary: Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh memikirkan hal apa yang aka terjadi ketika akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi dia sanggup meninjau ulang persepsiku. Aku mencintainya sama besarnya dengan aku terobsesi dengannya. Aku rela menukar seluruh keberuntunganku dengan beberapa jam lagi bersamanya. [Sedikit nyerempet] Hati-hati.


**Cinta & Obsesi**

 **Rate : R**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur Gaje, OOC.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Naruto POV**

* * *

Aku sengaja mengendarai mobilku pelan. Tidak banyak fokus ke jalan, karena memang sepi. Terang saja ini sudah malam. Lebih banyak pikiranku tergunakan untuk menyamai chorus dari musik yang kusetel. **Bump Of Chicken-Zero** ... aku tidak pernah bosan dengan lagu ini. Aku mengenalnya saat iseng main video game. Dan ketagihan untuk menamatkannya. Pada akhirnya disuguhkan ending yang menurutku begitu harmonis. Keindahan yang tidak mungkin aku dapatkan di dunia yang nyata ini. Aku memang pecinta musik. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tou- _chan_ dan Kaa- _chan_ yang mewariskan harta yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Aku bukan orang yang suka menghamburkan uang. Tapi aku tidak akan segan mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah banyak jika itu menyangkut hal yang aku suka. Termasuk kecintaanku dengan musik. Aku tidak ragu saat memutuskan memvariasi audio mobilku dengan harga yang nyaris menyamai mobil itu sendiri. Setidaknya ini benar-benar mengagumkan pada akhirnya.

Mungkin karena keasyikan dengan harmoni yang kudapat, aku jadi mengelilingkan pandangan. Menyusuri panaroma yang disajikan kota ini. Tidak banyak hal indah ... mugnkin karena aku memang tidak cukup perduli dengan hal seperti itu. Saat aku menoleh ke sebuah persimpangan yang aku lewati ... aku melihat beberapa pria sedang mengerumuni seorang wanita. Aku sudah menebak apa yang terjadi. Toh aku memang orang yang nyaris tidak memperdulikan hal apapun selain kesenanganku. Kesenangan itu variatif ... jadi jangan salah mengartikannya. Lebih banyak tidak seperti yang orang pikirkan tentangku.

Tapi aku hampir tidak bisa mengenyahkan hal tadi dalam pikiranku. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihat secara langsung. Tapi aku yakin ... wanita tadi tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali. Aku bisa membaca dari caranya berdiri. Yang kulihat hanya raut kegelisahan, tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Sialan ...

Aku membanting setir dan melenggang lebih cepat secepat yang kubisa. Dan berbelok di persimpangan tadi. Aku bisa mendengar suara ban berdecit karena aku tidak menginjak pedal rem. Baru kuinjak saat sampai di dekat mereka. Segerombolan pria tadi memencar tidak ingin tertrabak, yang mungkin bisa saja kulakukan. Hanya menyisahkan gadis tadi di samping, depan mobilku.

"Masuk."

Dia tanpa berpikir masuk ke dalam mobilku. Matanya masih was-was. Aku menginjak gas mundur setelah dia menutup pintu mobil. Memutar setir setelah sampai di jalan yang tadi kulewati. Dan kembali menyetir pelan, hanya sedikit lebih cepat. Karena sudah tidak ada musik yang kunikmati.

Kuamati dia tanpa benar-benar menolehkan kepala. Dia berperawakan semampai. Tubuhnya bisa kulihat proposional, aku ragu pernah melihatnya selain di video game yang pernah kumainkan. Aku rasa aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita manapun selama ini. Tapi aku memang mengagumi tubuhnya. Rambutnya cokelat saat cahaya lampu jalan sesekali menyorotnya, diikat _twintails_. Dia mungkin lebih dewasa dariku. Wajahnya ... kukatakan lagi tidak bisa kutemukan selain di video game. Cantik, aku rasa semua bisa mengatakannya. Tapi dia berbeda ... unik, sekaligus imut. Meski aku hanya meliriknya dari samping, tapi bisa kulihat, bentuk mata yang terbingkai sudut dan lekuk alis ... sangat menawan. Aku yakin yang satu ini tidak bisa kutemukan dimanapun. Bibirnya yang sebagian digunakan untuk mengapit jarinya ehm ... aku menatap jalan kembali.

Aku sungguh tidak pernah benar-benar mendeskripsikan hal apapun selama ini, meski itu musik. Tapi kali ini ... aku nyaris memperhatikan setiap inchi di tubuhnya. Aku bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya kembali. Tidak dalam kondisi menyetir.

Aku mendengar suara kemerucuk yang mungkin itu satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam mobilku. Kulihat dia memegangi perutnya. Masih menggigit jari, tapi dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi jalan.

Aku berdehem tanpa terdengar. "Kau ... apa kau mau menyebutkan kemana akan kuantar? Atau kau mau menumpang taksi?"

Dia menoleh kearahku dan melepaskan jari dari mulutnya. Tapi sikunya masih bersandar di pintu mobil. Aku yakin ... sempat tersedak saat melihat wajahnya. Oh tuhan ... kumohon jangan membuatku berdosa karena menidurinya saat ini juga. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melawannya. Tapi aku yakin punya banyak cara untuk melakukannya. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak dengan cara memaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia tetap menatapku sesaat. Lalu kembali ke depan. Suaranya ringan ... tidak ada beban apapun saat mengatakan itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Apa kau lapar?" Aku sangat menyadarinya ... di dalam diriku sekuat tenaga berupaya menahan gadis ini lebih lama.

Dia menangguk lalu mengalihkan wajahnya lagi kesisi jalan. Dia mungkin aneh ... tapi aku terlanjur terobsesi dengannya. Definisi cinta tidak terlalu tepat untuk hal ini. Meski aku tidak pernah merasakannya ... aku hampir tahu teorinya. Dan aku akan sangat mencintainya jika berhasil memilikinya.

Aku tidak meneruskan tujuan utamaku ... pulang. Karena aku tidak mungkin pulang membawa gadis ini. Walau kenyataan aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku berhenti di sebuah restoran berbintang yang aku kenal pemiliknya. Dia cukup segan denganku. Yang aku tahu dia kenalan dekat ayahku.

Aku turun dari mobil diikuti olehnya. Aku membalikkan badan dan melangkah masuk. Mengisyaratkan dia agar mengikutiku. Setelah sampai di dalam ruangan besar bergaya eropa itu, seorang wanita menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum membalas ekspresinya yang seperti terjkejut ... dan membentuk tangan dua jari. Dia menganggkuk penuh senyum dan melangkah mendahului kami. Sesaat aku bisa melihat kedipan pria dewasa di sudut yang bisa kulihat. Dia bosnya. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Ini cukup baik." Gumamku dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama di depanku, tidak merasa canggung sama sekali herannya.

Wanita tadi tersenyum dan pergi. Tidak lama seorang gadis lain menghampiri kami. Gadis muda, dan tetap yang kukenal. Tempat ini benar-benar mengertikan aku.

"Halo ... selamat malam." Dia tersenyum ramah, tapi tidak kearahku. Aku hanya memutar mata. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Orange jus." Jawabku dan menatapnya bertanya.

"Coke."

"Aku akan kembali dengan pesanan kalian." Gadis tadi melenggang pergi.

"Jadi ..." Aku mengaitkan tanganku diatas meja. Menatapnya, yang entah kenpa menjadi hal yang aku suka saat ini. "Boleh aku tahu di mana kau tinggal?"

Dia menaikkan alis, dan menggeleng. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain ... lucu yang kulihat. Apa dia benar baik-baik saja? Atau pria-pria tadi sudah berbuat sesuatu kepadanya? ... aku tidak yakin.

Aku hendak berkata, tapi getaran di saku jaketku menghentikanku. Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan membaca satu pesan. Langsung kudelete setelahnya. Dan aku lupa tadi mau bilang apa. Hingga pelayan tadi datang kembali.

"Ada yang kalian pesan?" Tanyanya menyerahkan satu buku menu kepada dia. Setelah menaruh minuman kami.

"Bruschetta." Dia menjawab cepat setelah sesaat melihat daftar menu.

Pelayan tadi menatapku. "Itu saja." Putusku dan tersenyum. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan pergi.

"Namamu?"

Dia mendongak saat meminum sodanya. Kali ini aku bisa secara jalas menatap matanya. Irisnya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Cara mata itu bersinar begitu mempesona ... aku akui. Aku bahkan sudah mengklaim mata itu menjadi hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini.

"Tenten."

Namanya juga unik. Dan tepat ... jika dia mengetahui namanya, berarti dia tidak amnesia. "Dan rumahmu? Setidaknya di mana selama ini kau tinggal?"

Dia menyipit menatapku. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu di mana rumahku?"

Haahh ... oh tuhan ... yang benar saja gadis ini. Apa dia orang gila? Aku tidak yakin ada yang secantik ini. Tapi kenapa dia aneh? Oh ... menurutku aneh subjektif. Tapi dia benar-benar kelewatan. Setidaknya dia harus sedikit takut atau tidak percaya ... mengingat posisiku yang hanya sebagai orang asing. Ya memang aku menolongnya tadi. Tapi aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dan itu tidak menjamin juga jika aku orang baik. Dan setidaknya dia juga harus sedikit menghargaiku yang menolongnya.

"Begini ... aku tidak perduli kau tinggal di mana ataupun jika memang tidak punya tempat tinggal." Aku rasa dia harus tahu bagaimana menghadapi orang asing. "Tapi hal itu penting kuketahui. Hanya sebagai alasan aku akan mengembalikanmu pulang." Atau aku akan benar-benar menahanmu tanpa sedikitpun memberimu celah untuk lepas. Aku yakin cukup mampu melakukannya.

Dia menelan ludah. Heh ... sudah kukatakan.

"Jika kau meninggalkanku di sini, toh aku akan pulang dengan sendirinya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas kau jangan mengetahui di mana rumahku."

Sial ... apa dia mencoba mempermainku?

"Selamat menikmati," Pelayan tadi datang membawa satu piring roti panggang. "Panggil aku jika ingin memesan yang lain." Dan dia cepat-cepat pergi. Sempat mengerling kepadaku.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan?"

"Aku sudah makan."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan memulai menyantap rotinya. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum lebar yang ringan ... bisa kutebak. Tapi efeknya melebihi dugaanku. Aku rasa akan mengakui jika aku benar-benar terjerat pesonanya. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan hal gila ... membunuh siapapun yang memilikinya misalnya. Cukup mudah kulakukan. Tapi aku cukup bijaksana orangnya. Kata orang warisan ayahku.

Dia memakan lahap, tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak melupakanku. Sesekali dia menatapku. Sudah kukatakan aku akan memperhatikan setiap inchi yang ada padanya. Cara bibirnya mengerucut saat mencomot roti itu dari garpu, pipinya yang mengembung saat mengunyah ... kuakui tidak seperti yang digambarkan novel roman yang pernah aku baca, yang katanya mempunyai gerakan lebih anggun dari _dewi_. Tapi aku punya cukup persepsi kenapa begitu. Hanya masalah seberapa dominan hati orang tersebut. Dan hanya karena dia mendominasi hatiku ... apapun yang dilakukannya lebih menarik dari makhluk apapun di dunia ini. Bukan anggun atau luwes seperti dewi ... hanya amat sangat menarik di mataku. Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat dari dirinya.

Kulihat dia sudah menghabiskan roti itu, lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Atau karena aku tidak fokus dengan hal lain selain keindahannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Dia mengangguk. Dan aku berdiri.

"Baiklah ... kita pergi."

"Kau tidak meminumnya?"

Aku memandang jus jerukku yang sama sekali tidak kusentuh. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak haus."

Dia melongo. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu.

.

"Apa kau tidak punya rekening? Aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang saat ini. Tadi bukan harga yang murah kau tahu," dia sedikit berlari menyusulku ke mobil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memikirkan itu." Aku berniat mengambil kunci mobil di sakuku. Tapi getaran di saku yang lain mengurungkan niatku.

 _Mereka di sini. 10 menit lagi menuju keberangkatannya._

Aku segera menekan opsi dan delete. Memasukkan kembali ke sakuku dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?" Tanyaku berbalik.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Aku bisa mendengar nada putus asa dalam bagian _meninggalkanku_ itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap secara jelas apa maksudnya. Aku menyerahkan kunci mobilku kepadanya. Dia mengernyit bingung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti GPS, dan sampai ke tempatku." Aku nyaris menangkap kilat senang di matanya.

"Tapi sedikit peringatan." Entah setan apa aku melangkah mendekatinya. Jaket kami bahkan bersentuhan. Aku sadar tidak memperhatikan pakaiannya tadi. Dia memakai jins hitam dan sepatu kets merah. Mantel cokelat panjang selutut. Mengenakan Kaos putih tipis di dalamnya. Hal itu hanya menambah kesan mengundang di tubuhya. Aku hampir meneguk liurku melihatnya. Tingginya hampir menyamaiku. Aku tidak perlu menunduk atau dia mendongak saat bertatapan seperti ini. Hanya mata yang berperan lebih. Dan sial ... mata itu jauh lebih mempesona ketimbang yang sempat kubayangkan tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau ingin pergi, setidaknya jangan menggunakan mobilku. Karena aku akan menemukannya kembali. Tapi jika kau benar-benar pergi ... aku harap sangat jauh." Entah siapa yang bergerak jarak kami semakin menipis. Dan wajahnya itu ohh ...

"Karena jika tidak ... aku akan dengan senang hati mencarimu. Dan kupastikan akan menemukanmu."

Sial ... ekpresi wajahnya membuatku sangat gemas. Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari saku dan meraih tengkuknya. Mata kami masih saling menatap. Aku menarik dan mendekatkan wajahku pelan. Matanya berkilat frustasi saat aku sangat lama melakukannya. Aku hanya berniat ia akan mendorongku atau apa. Aku bukan cowok yang kurang ajar. Aku cukup bisa menahan diri saat ini. Tapi hal itu hanya memerburuk.

Aku mencium bibirnya dan menekannya. Dia memundurkan kepalanya. Bukan penolakan ... sebaliknya itu reaksi timbal balik. Aku membuka mulutku dan melumat bibirnya, nyaris rakus. Tapi dia senang hati menyambutnya. Tangannya nyaris meraih pinggangku ... jika saja aku tidak ingat mempunyai urusan penting. Akan tidak penting jika aku tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami tanpa benar-benar menjauhkan wajah kami. Nafas kami yang memburu bisa sama-sama kami rasakan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan ... sangat indah. Tangannya masih mencekram jaketku, nyaris tidak melepaskannya saat aku menjauhkan diri.

Dia mematung tapi matanya mengekoriku. Aku menyetop taksi dan menatapnya. "Tunggulah beberapa menit sebelum kau mengemudi. Aku tidak mau terjadi tabrakan atau apa dengan kondisimu itu." Aku tersenyum dan masuk.

.

 **Tenten POV**

Aku memandang kepergiannya dengan perasaan kalut. Tapi jantungku tidak berhenti menggila sedari tadi. Mataku nyaris perih karena tidak berkedip. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang masih basah. Aliran listrik di situ tidak benar-benar berkurang. Aku masih dengan jelas merasakan sensasinya. Sangat hebat. Membuatku gila. Aku memang sudah gila sejak pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Dan oh tuhan ... ini ciuman pertamaku sungguh. Dan aku melakukannya dengan orang asing. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Aku menangkat bahu. Toh aku tidak menyesalinya. Justru aku sudah mengharapkannya sedari awal. Sudah kukatakan aku gila. Dan dengan mobilnya yang berada padaku, itu memastikan akan bertemu dengannya kembali. Dan dengan bodohnya aku berharap akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dengannya.

Aku berbalik memasuki mobil BMW sedan berwarna biru metalic. Bermodif ceper. Aku cukup tahu karena kebanyakan temanku meributkan hal semacam ini. Saat di dalam ... aroma itu langsung menyeruak menghantamku habis-habisan. Semacam cologne dari citrus neroli. Hal yang sama yang bisa kucium saat ber _ciuman_ dengannya tadi. Bahkan dari hembusan nafasnya sekalipun. Dan hal ini yang membuatku terpikat kepadanya.

Saat tadi ... saat segerombolan tikus yang ingin berbuat tidak senooh kepadaku, saat dia datang dengan mobilnya ini, dan menyuruhku masuk tanpa ekspresi apa pun, dan saat pertama kalinya aku mencium bau ini. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mau turun kalau saja perutku tidak berontak tadi. Wangi yang sangat memikat kuakui. Terlebih padaku.

Dia mungkin lebih mudah dariku. Wajahnya yang terkesan tidak memperdulikan apapun, justru sangat memukau di mataku. Aku suka garis-garis kekanakan di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang liar ... ingin sekali aku menjambaknya. Safirnya yang jernih ... aku dengan senang membiarkan diriku tersedot ke dalam. Tapi anehnya tidak bisa, seolah dia membatasi dirinya. Aku tidak tahu jika dia sama-sama terobsesinya denganku. Jikalau saja dia tidak melakukan hal itu tadi. Kuakui dia sangat ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Toh jika dia tidak melakukannya tadi ... aku yang akan berinisiatif terlebih dahulu. Heh ... menjijikkan. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku paham betul teori tentang cinta ... tapi tidak dengan _cinta tak harus memiliki_. Mungkin hal itu berlaku untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untukku. Aku mencintainya ... sama besarnya dengan obsesiku yang menggebu. Terdengar kekanakan ... memang. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak malu mengakuinya. Bahkan di depannya sekalipun.

Aku menstater mesin lembut namun ganas tersebut. Aku bisa mendengar suara lain selain mesinnya ... nyaris seperti lirihan hantu di TV. Aku tahu itu modifikasinya, tapi tidak tahu apa namanya yang itu. Aku memundurkan perlahan dan mengganti perseneling maju. Aku hampir merasa terbang saat menginjak gasnya. Dan secepat yang kubisa mengangkat kakiku dari pedal gas itu. Aku rasa aku menyetir secara normal, sama seperti menyetir mobilku. Dan tidak menginjak gas terlalu dalam. Tapi mobil itu sudah berlari 50mph dalam sepersekian detik yang aku tidak bisa menebak sangking singkatnya. Sial ... ini karena kondisiku seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, atau karena mobil ini yang _kurang ajar_. Aku rasa opsi kedua lebih tepat.

Aku memasang sabuk pengaman sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Nyaris saja aku terjeduk setir tadi. Untung sekarang sepi. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan akan terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Dia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku atau karena tahu jika mobilnya akan seperti ini jika aku yang menggunakannya. Aku ingin menyumpahinya, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya.

Aku mengemudi sepelan yang aku bisa. Bisa kurasakan kakiku seakan bergetar saat menginjak gas. Dalam satu hembusan nafas panjang, aku mengamati seisi dalam mobil. Interiornya benar-benar mengagumkan, sedikit variasi kuning. Kontras bagian luar yang biru. Mataku tertuju pada tape elegan, nyaris seperti berlian. Aku menekan tombol play. Dan bisa kudengar intro dari sebuah lagu seperti rock, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang musik. Hanya karena suaranya yang begitu jernih, seakan mendengar langsung dari studio rekamannya, aku jadi menyukainya. Aku benar-benar bisa menyukainya saat mendengar versenya. Begitu kaya di dalam mobil ini.

Setelah beberapa kali belok, mengikuti GPS, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Lebih hijau dibanding rumah yang lain. Pintu gerbangnya secara otomasi terbuka saat mobil ini sampai di depannya. Aku sedikit menyesal tadi sempat bersikeras mengembalikan uang makanku. Aku yakin dia bahkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih kaya dari pemilik restoran tadi.

Bisa kulihat, taman kecil dan air mancur di halaman depan. Ini yang kukatakan lebih hijau dari rumah lain. Rumah ini lebih kecil dari yang kubayangkan saat berada di depan tadi. Tapi entah kenapa sangat elegan. Lebih cocok berada di pegunungan atau bersanding di green house ketimbang di sini.

Berbicara tentang rumah, alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memberitahu di mana rumahku adalah, dan satu-satunya ... Karena jika dia mengetahuinya, pasti dia akan mengantarku pulang, dan aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dia pergi, dan kemungkinan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Jelas saja aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar ketidakinginan itu.

Aku menekan handel pintu ke bawah dan mendorong. Tidak terkunci ... dia pasti yakin lebih dari apapun keamanan di rumahnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencuri tanpa ketahuan, jika tidak meledakkan rumah ini terlebih dahulu.

Di dalamnya bahkan jauh lebih mewah dari pada yang terlihat di depan. Ruang tamu bergradiasi hitam putih elegan. Mungkin juga menjadi ruang santai, kulihat layar selebar jendela menempel di dinding. Tapi aku yakin benda seperti itu tidak hanya ada satu di rumah ini. Aromanya tidak berbeda seperti yang ada dalam mobil. Hanya samar-samar seberti ada bau kain dan kaca. Dapur kecil ala bar ternama di suguhkan di belakang ruang tamu. Hanya dipisahkan dinding kaca blur. Mataku penasaran pada pintu sebuah kamar. Aku berani menjamin tidak ada satu kamarpun selain ini. Bisa kutebak karena beberapa meter di sana pasti sudah tembok paling belakang. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya hanya terdapat satu kamar.

Tanpa menimang lebih panjang aku memutuskan masuk. Harum ini, oh tuhan ... kenapa wangi ini sangat familiar di hidungku. Aku berpikir, mungkin memang harum seperti ini yang akan kunikmati sepanjang hidupku nanti. Tapi parahnya hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Dan aku tidak tahu dia bakal jadi milikku atau tidak. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah jadi milik orang lain. Tidak ... meski berat hati aku rela mengemis ke wanita tersebut agar mau memberinya kepadaku.

Kamarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu. Benar-benar nuansa lelaki. Tetap hitam putih. Hanya ada beberapa variasi kuning. Seperti mobilnya. Aku jadi teringat rambutnya.

Atapnya segitiga. Ranjang rendah berukuran king size. Sangat asyik buat tidur maupun duduk. Dua jenis gitar bersandar dan tersambung ke speaker. Oh tuhan ... model elektronik ini bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari pada di mobilnya. Aku tidak sadar berlari kecil ke alat itu. Rak tertempel di dinding, dan menyuguhkan ratusan jenis CD. Sekali lagi aku tidak sadar menekan jariku ke tombol play. Dan bisa kudengar, kamar ini kaya akan musik. Aku nyaris bisa mendengar setiap detail musik dari lagu yang dimainkan. Dan sudah kukatakan ... layar seperti tadi tidak hanya ada di ruang tamu. Di sini juga ada, hanya lebih kecil. Dan jenis benda yang kuketahui konsole game di bawahnya. Hanya lebih tampak modern ketimbang yang di miliki teman-temanku.

Aku melepas dan melemparkan asal jaketku. Toh aku yakin tidak ada satu jengkalpun tempat yang terlihat kotor di sini. Aku mengambil salah satu koleksi bukunya. Aku tidak terlalu saka novel. Tapi tempat ini seakan menyuruhku melakukan hal apapun. Aku duduk dan telungkup di karpet kuning yang lembutnya bagai sutera. Nyaris seperti kasur saat kutaruh bobot tubuhku di situ. Aku rasa tidak keberatan tidur di lantai dalam waktu lama sekalipun.

Dan ini sifat yang tidak disukai teman-temanku dariku. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah merasa _bahaya_ terlepas ancaman maupun tempatnya. Aku rasa mungkin aku punya kelainan. Tapi aku merasa wajar jika tidak merasa takut dengannya. Karena memang lebih banyak sebaliknya.

Aku membuka buku tepat di bagian pembatas. Tidak berniat memulai dari awal. Aroma ini tidak berhenti menyapa hidungku.

Aku ... sangat merindukannya saat ini. Terdengar gila. Aku sudah benar-benar terjerat pesonanya yang luar biasa. Dan tidak ada celah barang setitik untukku mencoba lepas. Aku sering melihat lelaki tampan, lebih darinya mungkin. Teman-temanku banyak. Juga tidak sedikit anak kolongmerat. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mampu menggaet ketertarikanku. Bukannya sombong ... aku cukup cantik untuk menarik mereka. Tapi aku jijik melakukannya. Dan parahnya aku sudah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan kepada pemuda itu. Oh ... hanya analogi. Aku tidak sedikitpun merasa seperti itu.

Dan kurasa, memang setiap orang diciptakan pasangannya masing-masing. Bukannya narsis ... aku yakin pesonanya memang diciptakan untukku. Bisa dibuktikan tidak ada sosok yang lebih rupawan darinya di muka bumi ini. Orang lain jelas tidak mungkin melihatnya. Tapi daya tariknya sangat luar biasa terhadapku. Hanya masalah hati ...

Belum genap satu jam dia pergi. Tapi rasanya tak tertahankan. Aku harus meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang kucela menjijikkan karena sebegitunya merindukan seorang pria. Aku kena karma ...

Tapi ini kan rumahnya? Jadi mau tidak mau dia pasti akan kesini.

Tapi sekalipun aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiranku jika dia tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanku. Untuk apa harum dan juga rumah semegah ini jika tidak ada dirinya. Aku benar-benar akan mempercayai neraka jika memang hal itu terjadi.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sopir taksi. Setelah turun aku melangkah mendekati gerbang rumahku, dan mengetikkan delapan digit nomor saat penutup sandi itu terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk dan pintu gerbang tertutup kembali. Bisa kulihat mobilku berada di halaman. Aku tersenyum melihat tidak ada goresan sedikitpun pada benda itu. Tapi bukan hal itu yang sepenuhnya aku khawatirkan.

Apa dia pergi setelah mengantar mobilku ke rumah?

Tapi toh itu memang wajar.

Hahh ... baiklah, aku mengharapkan sebaliknya.

Aku melangkah masuk dan mencari di mana dia. Tidak ada yang berubah di dalam rumah. Hatiku benar-benar mencelos cemas dia tidak ada. Tidak ada kehidupan apapun.

Oh tuhan ... tidak di dalam kamarku. Buku dan CD berserakan diatas karpet. Aku sangat tidak menyukai ketidakrapihan. Tapi entah kenapa bukan marah yang aku rasakan. Melihatnya ... telungkup dengan satu tangan menyangga rahannya, yang lain digunakan membolak-balik buku tanpa membacanya. Satu kakinya berayun-ayun keatas ... di antara buku dan CD yang berserakan, dia terlihat lebih bersinar dari hal apapun di dalam kamarku. Padahal aku sangat mengagumi ruangan ini selama ini. Tapi bagaimanapun aku cukup kesal ... dalam artian gemas.

Aku mendekat dan dia mendongak. Secercah binar kebahagiaan terbentuk di wajahnya saat menatapku. Dia tersenyum lebar. Ohh ... kumohon seseorang bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi. Aku tidak mungkin tahan dihadapkan dengan makhluk secantik ini.

Aku berjalan mengabaikan kondisi psikisku yang tersiksa. "Kau tidak perlu membuatnya berantakan jika tidak ada yang dibaca."

Aku memunguti CD di depannya. Aku bertumpu pada satu lutut. Dan kali ini ...

Aku nyaris bisa melihat buah dadanya di balik potongan leher kaosnya, jika saja tidak tertutup bra. Aku benar-benar tersedak kali ini ... berhenti bernafas. Buru-buru aku berdiri, jelas limbung. Tapi aku mampu menjaga keseimbangan. Kuharap dia tidak benar-benar melihat ekspresiku.

Aku menata CD di raknya. Dan kurasakan dia bangkit dan berdiri di sampingku. Dengan tumpukkan CD di tangannya. Menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Terima kasih."

Dia tidak tersenyum seperti tadi. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang berseri menatapku. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu seberapa menariknya wajahnya itu.

Aku bisa mengalihkan konsentrasiku dengan menyibukkan diri menata CD. Tapi saat CD itu sudah habis di tanganku, aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Aku tidak punya fokus lebih untuk hal lain. Aku ingat masih ada buku yang berserakan. Tapi dalam diriku sangat-sangat tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Percuma ... melihatnya sudah menjadi hal favoritku. Aku tidak bisa menahan semetara dia berada di dekatku. Aku menghadap kearahnya. Menghela nafas sebelum benar-benar menatapnya.

Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat tadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna. Dia bersedekap menatapku. Seolah mempunyai obsesi yang sama sepertiku. Dan kenapa di melepaskan jaketnya ...

Kaos putih tipis, tidak ketat, tapi pas di tubuhnya yang mungil sekaligus semampai. Aku nyaris bisa melihat bra merah yang sempat kulihat tadi di baliknya. Semua itu memperburukku ... sangat mengundangku. Cinta dan obsesiku sama kerasnya menampar diriku.

Tidak pelan tidak juga kasar aku meraih tubuhnya dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Satu tanganku memegangi tengkuknya dan yang lain berada di pinggangnya. Menariknya lebih dekat kepadaku. Aku sadar ciumanku langsung rakus, dan dia terkesiap terkejut. Tapi dia tetap berusaha membalasku, dan akhirnya mampu mengimbangiku. Tangan kanannya terangkat meremas rambutku. Bisa kurasakan dia menikmati melakukan itu. Sulit dipercaya ... tapi hanya sedikit nafsu yang kurasakan. Aku hanya lebih banyak merasakan sensasi di indra juga hatiku. Sangat luar biasa.

Bagaimana nafasnya yang menyeruak ke hidung juga mulutku. Bibirnya yang lembut, dan mampu mengimbangiku. Memberiku rasa yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Lidahnya yang tidak kalah kenyal tak kenal ampun memerangi lidahku. Sensasi basah dari saliva di mulutnya memberi lebih banyak listrik terhadapku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menyentak diriku kebelakang. Mataku terbelalak, nyaris tergelincir jika tidak berpegangan pada sisi kaca. Aku dengan jelas melihat sorot kehilangan di matanya, tapi dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"M-ma maaf- ..." Aku tidak bisa menanggalkan suaraku yang tercekat. Aku mengulum bibir atas dan bawahku, menghilangkan saliva yang tersisa di sana.

Dia tetap bergeming. Wajahnya tidak setegang tadi. Kali ini berubah dingin, tersiksa. Dia membiarkan mulutnya basah berkilauan di bawah lampu. Nyaris mengundangku kembali, jika saja aku tidak masih shock.

"Kumohon maafkan aku," akhirnya suaraku terdengar normal. Aku berdiri tegak menahan agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Karena akan bahaya jika terjadi.

"Percayalah ... aku bukan karena pengaruh obat atau mabuk. Tapi kau tidak akan percaya seberapa besar pesonamu terhadapku. Aku ... aku tidak bisa menahannya." Aku memcekram sisi kaca balok di sampingku.

Aku memijat keningku. Mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Kumohon ... Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan kau pergi. Tapi kumohon berusahalah pergi dari sini secepatnya. Gunakan mobilku jika perlu. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Aku ... aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan pesonamu itu."

Dia masih terdiam. Dia hanya mengernyitkan alis? oh tuhan ... apa aku kurang jelas mengtakannya tadi.

"Kumohon pergilah ... sebelum aku benar-benar menahanmu dan tidak akan melepaskanmu. Percayalah ... aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu jika itu terjadi."

Apa dia benar-benar gila? Dia malah terlihat menahan tawa. Di berjalan mundur dan menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Terlentang.

Astaga ... pose itu bahkan jauh lebih parah dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Aku nyaris berteriak.

"Menunggu kau akan manahanku dan tidak akan melepaskanku." Ujarnya terdengar mengejek.

Apa maksudnya wanita gila ini? Tidak sadarkah dia sudah mengumpankan dirinya.

Atau jangan-jangan ... ohh

Aku tersenyum miring, menertawakan diriku. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan melepaskan jaketku. Menyisahkan kemeja liris. Berjalan mendekatinya. Sekali lagi dia seperti menahan tawa. Sorot matanya seakan menunggu. Aku menindihinya dan membingkai kepalanya dengan tanganku. Menatapnya intens. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Akhirnya bisa kulihat dia tersenyum lebar. Matanya sangat indah kutahu.

"Kau mengerjaiku?" Aku melepaskan ikatan rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Kau saja yang tidak peka."

"Bagaimanapun aku punya moral. Aku tidak mungkin secara langsung menganggapmu seperti itu. Setidaknya aku tetap menentangnya semetara aku begitu menginginkanmu."

"Dan kau akhirnya tidak bisa," timpalnya.

"Itu salahmu."

Dia cemberut. Aku lebih mudah mengendalikan diri jika semua sudah seterang ini. Aku menundukkan wajah, menyapu hidungku ke permukaan pipi hingga rahangnya. Berhenti di dagu dan kuangkat kepalaku. Bisa kurasakan dia begitu tersiksa karena jarak bibir kami. Aku tidak percaya dia tidak menggunakan polesan apa pun di wajahnya. Aku sempat mengiranya memang. Wangi kulitnya cherry, aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan tadi. Wangi yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kau kira aku percaya," desisnya sinis. Aku tertawa ... suka dengan sifatnya yang blak-blakan.

"Kumohon jangan menyesalinya. Aku tidak pernah patah hati."

"Aku bisa memastikan hal itu. Tapi aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama darimu." Dia sedikit merajuk.

"Aku tidak menjamin." Aku tertawa lebar.

"Kau ..."

Dia melotot kepadaku. Tangannya terangkat menjambak rambutku. Aku meringis sangking kerasnya. Tapi itu kesalahan ... hal itu membuat bibir kami bersentuhan.

Aku melumatnya pelan dan melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, um ..."

"Naruto ... kau bisa memanggil sesukamu."

"Naruto ... boleh kupanggil Kyuubi."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat relief di pagar rumahmu tadi. Aku teringat denganmu."

Aku meringis. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa ganas dia?"

Dia memutar matanya. Nyaris mengejek. "Kukira kau lebih ganas."

"Ouhh ... kau harus benar-benar merasakannya, Ten-chan."

Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Aku menekan kembali bibirnya.

"Arigatou ... Kyuu." Gumamnya di sela ciuman kami.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
